


go louise go

by larryspoppyflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Harry, F/F, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Soccer, but ignore that, there's side narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other teammates cheered and smiled. “Girls! Water break! You have 15 minutes!” The coach yelled. Everyone scurried off the field and to the sidelines. Louise grabbed her drink and gulped down a bunch of the drink when she heard a, “Louise!”</p><p>She turned and saw her curly-haired friend by the entrance to the field, wearing a purple and red cheerleading uniform. “Louise!” The curly-haired brunette ran over and hugged Louise.</p><p>"Hey Harriette! I missed ya!" Louise hugged her best friend and smiled. She could smell Harriette’s perfume which smelled of roses and vanilla. It was perfect.</p><p>or</p><p>the AU where louis and harry are girls and louis is a football player who is in love with cheerleader harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go louise go

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this genderswap fic i found on my old tumblr. x

"Pass the ball Louise!"

"Pass it!"

This is what Louise Tomlinson. head of the girl’s football team, heard every single day. Whether it be a game or practice, she always seemed to hear “Pass the ball!” directed towards her, even if she didn’t have the ball at the time.

"Alright ya birds! Give me a second!" She dribbled the ball down the field, then passed it to one of her teammates. Her teammate dribbled a bit further, then kicked it and made a goal, causing the goalie to groan.

The other teammates cheered and smiled. “Girls! Water break! You have 15 minutes!” The coach yelled. Everyone scurried off the field and to the sidelines. Louise grabbed her drink and gulped down a bunch of the drink when she heard a, “Louise!”

She turned and saw her curly-haired friend by the entrance to the field, wearing a purple and red cheerleading uniform. “Louise!” The curly-haired brunette ran over and hugged Louise.

"Hey Harriette! I missed ya!" Louise hugged her best friend and smiled. She could smell Harriette’s perfume which smelled of roses and vanilla. It was perfect. "So, I see you have cheerleading practice today?" Harriette nodded.

"Just got done. Coach Winshaw says our pyramid should be good enough for the game on Friday!" Harriette jumped up and down happily, causing her curls to bounce.

"That’s amazing Harri!" Louise smiled and sighed happily. She always had a thing for Harriette ever since they met at a game. Harriette was of course being the cute little cheerleader she is, and Louise noticed her cheering the loudest when she had made a goal. It was right then and there, something clicked.

"Louise?" Louise snapped out of her daydream and looked at Harriette. "I asked if you agreed that our team will win the game on Friday!"

Louise nodded and replied with a weak, “Yes!” and looked away, blushing like mad. She looked back up when she heard a boy’s voice call her name. Harriette heard as well and pointed towards the entrance.

"Hey girls." It was Niall, along with Liam and Zayn who were all on the boy’s football team. They were also friends with Louise and Harriette.

"Hi Niall. Hi Zayn, Liam.." Louise said to the three boys. Liam and Zayn nodded while Niall stared lustfully at Harriette.

"Hi guys!" Harriette said happily. Louise couldn’t understand why she was always so happy at times. She just seemed to be a ball of energy.

Niall chuckled and said, “So, Louise, we’re all going to your game on Friday.” Louise nodded and looked away. She knew the only reason he was going was to flirt with Harriette. She honestly didn’t like it, but she didn’t want to tell Harriette and have her turn her down. She just went along with it.

"Oh Niall! I’ll save you a seat behind the cheerleaders!" Harriette smiled and Niall nodded. Louise’s head snapped towards Harriette and gaped at her. Harriette noticed and asked, "Everything alright?" Louise turned a beet red and nodded. Harriette shrugged and continued to talk to Niall.

Louise was about to interject when the coach said it was time for practice again. She humphed and waved bye to her friends, muttering a “shit” as she walked onto the field.

——-

"Let’s go Rovers, Let’s go!" It was the Friday night football game. Almost the entire school showed up to watch it, and the Tigers (Louise’s team) were losing.

It was 5 minutes until the game ended, and if they didn’t make a goal, they’d lose their first game in 3 years.

"Alright girls, we can do this. Alright?" The team screamed a loud yes, then ran onto the field. Louise noticed Harriette smiling widely, but not at her. She was smiling at Niall, and Louise felt her body burning up with jealousy.

She ran onto the field faster and went to her offensive position. The referee set the ball down and stepped back. He blew the whistle and Louise was off. She kicked the ball down the field and followed it. Her body was filled with anger, making her move faster, slicker. She caught up with the ball, navigating through each girl on defense for the other team.

At this time, Harriette turned around and saw her. She gaped at how fast Louise was going. When she saw Louise was a few feet away from the goal, she smiled and screamed, “GO LOUISE!” Louise heard her and widened her eyes, but didn’t break her focus. She kicked as hard as she could, and right on the whistle, she made a goal. Her team screamed and ran over to her. Everyone on the sidelines ran over to Louise. She panted heavily and smiled.

"Way to go Louise!’

"You go girl!"

"Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Everyone was congratulating her, but she just wanted to find Harriette. She thanked everyone and pushed past the crowd, looking for her friend. She bumped into someone and apologized, only to realize it was Harriette.

"Harri!" She smiled and hugged her.

"Louise that was amazing!" Harriette jumped up and down. Louise blushed, but was pulled out of the crowd, and over by the bleachers by Harriette.

"Why are we here-" She was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips attaching to hers. It was Harri’s. She kissed back, their lips moving as if they were a perfect match.

When the broke apart they looked at each other. Harriette spoke first. “I-I’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since the first time we met. IT sounds a bit clíche, but I don’t care. I love you Louise Tomlinson.”

Louise stood there surprised. Harri’s face turned a deep shade of red, expecting Louise to ignore her. This wasn’t the case. “I love you too Harriette Styles.” She kissed Harriette again and smiled.

"So, are we.."

"Yup."

Harri smiled and held Louise’s hand. They walked back over to their friends, who smiled at them.. Well, except for Niall. He stared at their hands, then looked at their faces.

Louise smirked. Niall asked, “Are you two a couple now?”

They both nodded and said they were about to head home. The boy nodded and waved goodbye. Before they left, Louise turned around and told Niall, “Oh and by the way, don’t wank to us at night.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
